Naive To Loves Cold Flame
by averybarbarian
Summary: Idalee is under attack. She develops an alliance with a neighboring Lord for help as her best friend becomes jealous of their developing relationship. But not all is as it seems. Expect broken hearts and betrayal. Love triangles are fun! Please r
1. Chapter 1

A smile bloomed across her face like a rose,

Wi' thoughts and words that would ne'er be told.

Her eyes shine with morn's light,

Greater still art the words tha' trickle forth from her mouth 'n delight.

A breath o' spring entwines with golden locks,

Her beauty in nae stone could e'er be caught.

She graces the heavens wi' each tender kiss,

Her smile mirrored by the wind's gentle wisp.

Many ha' come before her,

But none like she.

* * *

Chilled wind gently moves from the northern mountains over the hills and valleys caressing the skin of the lovely maiden Idalee. Her golden locks entwined with various thin braids danced about her as the sun rose steadily o'er the mountains. Joy filled her as she gazed over the snow dusted hills bordered by the forests and further out mountains. Clad in her various bear and wild cat furs, she would soon have to shed, she turned gracefully to see Carodoc already bare chest and covered in sweat and dirt from this mornings brawl. Laughter trickled from her bold lips as Carodoc was teased by two small boys.

Carodoc was large in size, almost seven feet tall, and built stronger than any ox. His shoulders were broad, and his body was encased in nothing but muscles. His barrel strong chest glistened in the morning light as he gently played with the younger boys. Twenty two years had passed since his birth and those years had been very kind to him. His jaw line was sharp and his nose was awkwardly long for his face and his lips thin. But his eyes where lovely, and soft as he looked up for a moment meeting Idalee's gaze encasing her in his warm chocolate eyes. His moment of distraction allowed one of the small boys the opportunity to tackle him. The boy squealed in delight as Carodoc fell to the ground and gave up the fight.

Idalee's smile widened as her dear friend began to run up the hill towards her. How much she loved her dear friend; he was like an older brother to her, always caring, protecting, and making her feel safe. Whatever maiden would happen to hold his heart in her hand would surely be the luckiest maiden in this world.

"I have but only one thing to say to you." Carodoc taunted.

"And what, pray tell would that be?" she taunted back playfully glaring at him.

"Fish Soup."

Idalee fell to the snowy ground laughing and he with her. He crawled to her side, heat radiating from his body.

"Why does that make you laugh so? I dare not begin to under stand what causes you to laugh every time I say fish soup."

She laughed harder then calmed to a chuckle, "And why dear friend are you covered in dirt? Go to the stream and wash yourself."

"But the day has only begun dear lass. I've plenty of work to do and I'll just get dirtier." He waved her comment off with the wave of his hind. "But you are also avoiding my question." His eye brows cocked to the side a habit he had with almost all of his inquiries.

Idalee smiled and bit her lower lip. "'Tis something I shall explain to you later." She took her finger and poked the button of his nose and laughed.

Carodoc smiled taking in the beauty of Idalee. She was small in size only four foot eleven, a dwarf in comparison to him, but built strongly and yet had a lovely womanly shape. Her body curved gracefully with well toned muscles. A small amount of fat was set beneath her skin, on her stomach and thighs, not in a fat sort of way but one that made her healthy. In such a cold environment a lass that was made of nothing but skin and bones would surly become ill; life here is hard but she is well suited for it. Never the less she is still lovely and skinnier than most women he has ever come across and like them is durable and not easily breakable. Her curly golden hair with strains of red and silver complemented her kind face with a small smooth jaw line and soft chin. Her eyes shined in the morning light overshadowing the sun itself; emerald green laced with gold. "_How could any man contain himself from her? My dear friend I'd hate for any man to take her from me."_

"Carodoc? Are you even on the same page as me?"

"Of course I am, dear lass." He smiled and winked at her.

"Oh really you are?" She shot an almost hostile glance at him. "Then what did I just say?"

He smiled slyly, "'Oh really you are?'"

She glared at him only meeting his pleasing smile, her expression then saddened, "Why do you not listen to me? 'Tis important to me and to everyone else. I don't know what to do and, and…"

"You are too sensitive dear lass." His fingers brushed her cheek, "Never the less I offer my deepest apologies for not listening to what you had to say."

"I'm always sensitive. And you are always too bold and willing to speak your mind I cannot not be sensitive about things. Though I will admit you are right…"

"Ha! I'm right you've finally acknowledged it."

"I'm gonna beat you with this stick you butt!" She tackled him immediately with a playful laugh as he rolled her onto the ground and held her arms tighter than necessary.

His immediate anger turned to caution. "Are you all right? Am I hurting you? I am so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Her laughter cut him off, "'Tis alright I am fine my dear friend. You worry too much."

He smiled with a ting of sorrow in his expressions, "I fear hurting you." He hugged her tightly and jumped at the sound of a deafening yowl followed by a deep gurgling growl. A large shadow coved them.

"Ashland!" Idalee called and pushed Carodoc off of her. "Fear not. His intent was not to harm me." The creature before them was an ancient beast known as a behemoth.

This creature measured twenty feet in height and its fur was white with strains of gray. Its chest was massive and barrel in shape and its back sloped downward towards its powerful hind legs which supported the creature. At the end of the behemoth's forearms were three powerful curved claws ten feet in length. They were sharp and more durable then any sword and aid the creature in walking as well as killing anything idiotic enough to get close to it. The head was almost square in shape with large sharp teeth and red glaring eyes.

Though quite a fearsome sight to behold they all happen to adore the lass. Perhaps it was due to her heritage Carodoc began to wonder as Idalee pet the intimidating creature which almost seemed to coo at her touch. He dared not go near such a fretful creature let alone even attempt to ride one like Idalee does. How could she ever prefer a creature like that to a horse? Or even a wolf?

Idalee turned to him and smiled. He focused his attention quickly to be sure to hear all she had to say. Though it was quite hard to not turn away and run with those red eyes glaring at him.

"The next thing we need to construct is a place for my precious Behemoths. I love Ashland dearly and I would love to have more Behemoths. We have plenty of wolves and shamans and birds and so on and so forth." She waved her hand as if dismissing the matter. "Within such a short amount of time we have been able to construct such an impressive army what land my father left me with. This, by the way, brings me to the other issue I was trying to discuss with you earlier. We have a fort…"

"You, have a fort my lady. I have not a share in it."

"But you have helped me dearly with constructing it!"

"You should not use me as a crutch. Make decisions on your own. Step up. Are you not the queen of this land?"

"I don't like making decisions. And you do have share in it…"

"Only if I were married to you!" He stepped back shocked at what he had just said allowed hoping he didn't offend her.

She stooped her head her voice quiet, "I deserve not such a caring friend as you." Her head lifted and she gazed at him like a confronted child. "You push me to make my own decisions and you refuse to take advantage of me and my position."

"Idalee how old are you?"

She smiled and proudly proclaimed, "I am nine…"

"Nineteen."

"Yes, I was about to say that…"

"In so many ways you are far past your years and in so many others so young and naïve. My dear friend if you desire to place your resources into building a dwelling for your Behemoths and breed more then be my guest I have no say in the matter however if you feel that you must expand the bounderies of your land then go right on ahead."

"Your not going to tell what I should do are you?"

"No."

She sighed slightly then smiled, "I shall invest in my Behemoths then. It's not like I have to worry about the neighbors" She waved her hand as Carodoc always did while dismissing something he should not be concerned about. "The alliance we share with them is strong and has lasted for a great many years. They'd dare not turn on us."

"Milady!"

She turned to behold a wolf rider upon a wrought and bloody wolf whimpering and wincing with each step.

"By the graces of Iscar! What has happened?"

The rider came closer holding his stomach and upon clear sight of him Idalee gasped. The rider was cut deeply and his hand was the only thing holding his insides inside. "In the cavern to the south east we where attacked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow tares one's heart in twine,

Aching clasping hoping,

End shall not be nigh,

Desire not tae die,

Hold on tae the dreams once held dear...

Imagine wha' I always could be,

Ye've e'er haunted my worst dreams.

Ne'er shall e'er be good enough?

Ne'er shall I meet yer standard?

* * *

Idalee ran through the corridors of her fort searching for something yet saying nothing that made any sense. Going through papers, scattering objects, mumbling incoherently she made her way through areas Carodoc did not even know existed.

"Idalee. Idalee!" Carodoc grabbed her arm turning her around with a jolt. "What are you looking for?" Tears began to fall from her eyes and her lips trembled. "No, don't do that please lass…" He shook his head maintaining eye contact. "Please, let me help. What is it that are you looking for?"

"He gave it to me. Told me never to use it." She turned and ran down a dark corridor leading into the depths of the fort.

"Idalee where are you going?"

"I have to find it! I know its here, I remember."

"Idalee!" He followed her down the dark passage. "How could any one find their way through this?"

Something bumped into him and grabbed his arm before he could jump back leading him back up the passage to an area he knew. "I found it. Kept it hidden for so long. Kept my promise. Kept it safe"

"What did you find?" He noticed an object in her hand covered in a soiled cloth. She set it on the table and pulled out maps and alliance contracts signed and dated many years ago. So aged they were that he feared that they would crumble in her hands.

"We can't fight Dyadric alone and our other allies are not bound to us as strongly as they are to him." Her face turned grim. "They all will turn on us."

"All of them?" He paused for a moment in shock. "Will not one of them take pity upon us for he attacked us unmolested?"

She looked up at him her face showing a combination of anger and sorrow. "He could slaughter our women and children and they…" She breathed in deeply blinking away tears. "They would still ally with him." She shook her head in disbelief and continued. "If it where Lexi or Aden even, then, perhaps, we would then have someone upon our side one maybe even two and if we didn't I wouldn't be so concerned. But they can not afford to turn on Dyadric. He is far too powerful. They all fear him and I should have known this was coming…" Her voice trailed off as she stared into nothing.

"What do you mean you should have known this was going to happen? He has no reason to attack other than more land but we've been allied with him, his father, his grandfather, and many generations before that!" He paused as shame seemed to cross her face. "What have you done? What aren't you telling me? Idalee?"

Idalee threw herself into his vacant arms sobbing. He slowly brought his arms up and around her encasing her head. "Idalee" he whispered, "Please don't keep secrets from me."

"I should have told you!" She sobbed. "Your always telling me to make my own decisions and so I did." She sniffed and held up her head gazing into his eyes. "If I knew this was going to happen then, then, then… I would have, I would have."

"What happened?"

Shaking off her incoherence she began, "Two months ago, after my father died, a messenger came to me baring a contract. Dyadric wanted me to marry him to strengthen our alliance." She inhaled deeply as if willing strength into her body. "I said no."

"Then why would he attack? I don't understand."

"You don't know? You don't know why he's attacking us now?" She reached up placing her hand onto his face. "He will obtain me one way or another. Since I have chosen to not marry him willingly..." She paused and willed herself to continue. "He is going to destroy everything, take it for his own, and then when I am captured he shall get what he wants anyway."

"Why did you say 'no'?" Hopeful yet painful thoughts worked their way into his mind _"Perhaps 'tis because she longs for me. Perhaps she loves me. Oh please, may it be so."_

"I do not love him."

A swelling of relief surged though Carodoc but he would not allow it to take root. He often feared her rejection and longed only for her approval. _"But I may still have a chance with her. Maybe, because she is rather shy she'll not come straight out with it."_

She quickly added, disturbing his thoughts. "And I'll not marry a man with a higher rank then I. Then he shall obtain my land and I'll have not a say in anything."

Carodoc laughed brushing tears from her face. "My dear sweet lass," he shook his head grinning as he did, "you have not a say now! You're always asking for someone else's opinion."

Her face turned grim, "You don't understand… My mother was slave to my father because she married higher. She, like I, cherished all things with life; father, on the other hand, cared not and let so many things die…"

"Then what, pray tell, does that," he pointed to the object on the table, "have anything to do with our, your, situation."

"Everything." Her voice was quiet as if what she was about to say was forbidden.

"How so?"

"Many, many years ago as my grandfather told me there were Necromancers. They were searching for components to make an artifact they already possessed even more powerful. They found everything they needed and the artifact they had changed and enabled its owner to do very powerful and deadly things. A certain Necromancer, by the name of Joelend, took this artifact and destroyed almost all of the other Necromancers. With this artifact he created an undead army that slaughtered its way through the country side. He destroyed countless cities, societies, cultures, and ways of life.

"My grandfather's grandmother, Ava, had lost her entire family due to Joelend so she raised an army to counter this Necromancer… She barely made it out alive but, she took with her the artifact that gave him his power. Without the artifact he wasn't able to build his army up again anywhere near as quickly as Ava did. She came back and destroyed him and his army.

"Ever since then it has been my family's duty to keep it secret; to keep it safe. The legend of Joelend became nothing more than a myth use to scare little children into behaving. And even then people did what they could to keep all of this a secret so that no one would know where the artifact is. Some say it was just a plague that swept though the land and there were other things that were said but all had decided that the future generations must not know of its existence.

"Grandfather gave this to me because he didn't trust father with it. He knew that he would try to use it and end up destroying everything. But he said that he trusted me and he knew that one day I would need it and when the time came I would know that I would have to use it and everything will be alright."

"So why would we need this. You're not a Necromancer."

"No, I am not. But there is a lord who lives not far from here that is."

"Idalee…"

"We can go to him and offer this artifact to him in return for an alliance."

"Idalee…"

"He can help us. He would surely know how to use this."

"Idalee!" Carodoc was becoming impatient and concerned; he never liked not being in control of a situation. _"How can I shield you from the danger when you are jumping face first into it? You're not ready for the world. You're not ready for this."_

"He can help us until we can get an army large enough to deal with Dyadric. Please, I know that you tend to doubt everything and that you are uncertain about this but I know this was what my grandfather was talking about. This can save us."

"And what if he were to turn on us?"

"But," she paused for a moment as if confronted with something she did not do, "he wouldn't…"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't… but if we do nothing then Dyadric wins." She grabbed his arm and tugged gently. "Please, I'll take my own life before I would go to his bed."

"Don't say that."

"I would be so lonesome. And I would hate life. He would also take your life. My dear friend, I could never live on without you in my life. I need you here with me… You are such a kind friend."

A sharp pain shot into Carodoc's chest. "_Why does she do this to me? My hopes, my dreams are to be with her. How many times have I thought of her in my arms? And yet, now she is so close and so far. Could she ever love me more than just as a brother? Does she love me more than just a brother?"_

"My dear sweet lass," Carodoc began slowly, "if this is what you want to do…" he stopped feeling the pain of possibly loosing her; _"my sweet little flower,"_ the memory of that pet name caused him to ache terribly, "then I shall follow your every step. I love you too much to let you do this alone." _"If only you knew how much that is true."_

"Me dear sweet friend," Idalee wrapped her arms tightly around Carodoc's waist. "Thank you so much for trusting me." Idalee turned and ran out of the room preparing to go.

_"My lovely lass,"_ Carodoc began to think, _"you shall always be mine. Neither man nor being shall tare you from my arms."_


End file.
